Prior miniature transponders exist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,855 describes a miniature transponder in which lead wires to an integrated circuit are connected using a direct bonding method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,410 describes a process for winding direct bonded wires around an antenna ferrite core used within a miniature transponder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,699 describes a system for using multiple coils to improve the performance of a miniature transponder. U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,846 describes a miniature transponder that electrically and mechanically mounts an integrated circuit to a support portion of an antenna ferrite core using a metallization layer.